Play by my rules
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: A new substitute teacher comes to 3rd street and threatens everybody's favourite cap wearer. Will TJ be able to survive this abusive new teacher or will he crack. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We're late, again", Spinelli grumbled as she TJ and Vince walked towards Miss Finster's room.

"She's going to kill us", Vince stated.

They all walked in the door and were surprised to see the classroom was in its usual chaos that settled down whenever Miss Finster came in. With this thought the trio looked around to notice Mrs Finster was not here.

"Hey guys!" Gus waved them over excitedly.

"Did you hear the good news", he asked quickly and at a simultaneous head shake he continued, "Miss Finster has the mumps!"

"That's good?" Vince inquired looking around unsure.

In front of them Randall burst into pathetic tears, "It means my beloved Miss Finster will be absent for at least two weeks".

There was a quiet pause followed by a collective cheer throughout the room.

Just then Prickly entered the room and yelled for quiet. The class took their seats and although still giddy about the revelation stayed quiet as Principal Prickly started to talk.

"Now as I'm sure you're all aware Miss Finster will not be in school for the next few weeks as she is ill". A large wail erupted from Randall again. "Oh suck it up boy, now you will have a new teacher until Miss Finster returns".

Excited whisperings followed this statement,"Oh maybe its Mr E or the Dude".

"No no, Mr E was not available and neither was Mr Dudecoff". With that Mr Prickly opened the door and there stood our new teacher. "Everyone please welcome Mr Reilly".

It didn't make any sense, this guy looked completely normal.

There were disappointed mumblings throughout the class as they greeted their new teacher.

As soon as Prickly left the room, wishing the new teacher luck, TJ turned to his friends. "Don't worry I'll break him in".

With that he lifted a straw to his mouth and fired a spit ball at the back of Reilly's head. Reilly dodged the spit ball faster than most people's eyes could move and in seconds he had grabbed TJ's arms and wrapped them behind his back and pushed his face into the table.

TJ tried to push the older man off but found that their new teacher was incredibly strong.

Reilly bent his head down to the 11 year olds ear and hissed, "Are you going to try that again, because next time I'll make sure you won't be able to move your arms for weeks".

The whole class was staring at the man with wide eyes and baited breath as he slowly released TJ from the vice grip he held.

Randall was the first to snap out of their daze as he stood up and yelled, "You hit and threatened a kid, I'm telling!"

Reilly smirked at the boy, "No you're not because if you do I will personally make sure the rest of your life will be a nightmare you can't wake up from".

"Now", he called out his demeanour changing from vicious to friendly, "Everyone take out your books and turn to page 69".

Everyone nearly got whiplash from trying to open their books so fast, in fear of incurring the older man's wrath. TJ looked up from his book and glanced around to see all of his friends staring at him in concern.

The kids felt their hearts stop as the bell signalling the beginning of recess cut through the silence and as everyone was on their way out a voice rang out.

"Detweiler, you have detention after school".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The playground looked normal to anyone just glancing at it but if anyone chose to study it carefully they would notice that every fifth grader appeared to be subdued and some even afraid.

Word had gotten around about Mr Reilly's episode that morning with TJ however no one dared approach TJ himself about the matter as not only did he take over her class, but Reilly was also filling in as the playground supervisor.

Whilst Reilly stared closely at the playground his eyes found a group of kids huddled together. Before his eyes he saw more and more children joining them at the jungle gym. His eyes narrowed as he realised they were all members of his class.

"What are we going to do, TJ?"

"He's going to kill us if he knows what we are up to".

"Come on TJ you must have a plan".

TJ looked up at his classmates with an almost pained look on his face. "Guys, there is only one thing I can think of. I'm going to tell Prickly on him".

"But TJ you heard what he said to Randall, he'll kill you", there were muttered agreements to what Spinelli said.

"What if we all told on him?" All eyes turned to Gretchen as she said this. "Well think about it, what are the odds that he could hurt all of us and Principal Prickly is more likely to believe us if we all vouch for it".

"Clever plan", all eyes swung around to see Reilly standing behind them. "Although, I can find one flaw in it however. True if you all tell I won't be able to get you all, but I can", he paused as he grabbed TJ by the arm and pulled him over towards him, "I don't have to kill you all to destroy you".

He put his arm around TJ's throat and began to choke him. Vince attempted to leap forward but Reilly just put more pressure on TJ's throat. By now this scene had caught the attention of the whole playground.

"Imagine what it would do to the playground if I was to dispose of its leader", he laughed as TJ was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"You're killing him!" Ashley A yelled as TJ's struggles started to weaken.

Reilly let him go and pushed him forward and he collapsed on the ground. Reilly began walking back towards the school but managed to give TJ a kick in the ribs as he was trying to get up.

The entire playground sat frozen as the bell rang again meaning the fifth graders were to return to hell.

On the way into the classroom Reilly smirked at the red mark across TJ's neck and the puffiness around his eyes, indicating he had cried.

"Oh by the way, Detweiler. For that little fight out in the playground you have lunch time detention as well".

The class seemed to gasp as one as they all turned to TJ, identical thoughts going through their minds.

_Why does this man want to hurt TJ so much?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The class continued as normal with occasional intervals when Reilly decided to throw his book at TJ when he looked at Vince during a quiz and was accused of cheating. Also when Reilly hit TJ over the back of his head when TJ forgot to write the date at the top of his and quiz and lastly when TJ only got 23% on his test he was told to stand in the corner at the back of the classroom with Reilly occasionally coming around and kicking TJ's legs out from underneath him.

The fifth graders were in two minds about what to think. They wanted the bell to ring so they could be free of the terrifying teacher however they knew when it did ring they would be leaving their leader alone with the madman.

Finally their fate was decided when the bell rang and Reilly gave them permission to leave. On their way out TJ received a lot of sympathetic and scared looks, and he felt fear start to bubble in his chest.

"I said leave", TJ turned around to see his friends staring defiantly at the teacher.

"No way, we're not going to stand around and let you beat on our friend", Spinelli yelled back.

"Oh, why must you be so cruel to our beloved TJ", Mickey cried in an almost poetic nature.

Reilly began laughing and grabbed TJ roughly by his hair, his hat falling off and rolling down to Spinelli's feet. "Hah, you've got this whole school whipped, don't you?! Well now", he turned back to the gang, pulling on TJs hair harder. Vince felt his heart rip in two as he saw the tear marks down his friends face. "You're going to go get your lunch and let this little bastard serve detention, or he'll have detention every day until Miss Finster returns".

They were prepared to stand their ground against him until they hear TJ's panicked yells, "Just go, before I get in anymore trouble!"

"But Teej-".

"Please, I'll serve my detentions and then it'll be over". At hearing their friend's pain filled words they nodded and made their way to the door.

Once they exited they made their way slowly to the cafeteria. "He didn't even notice he dropped his hat", Spinelli pointed out.

They entered the cafeteria and all eyes turned to them.

King Freddie approached them, "Though I have not always liked Detweiler, we are all behind him".

The cafeteria ladies looked around confused as every child in the room made a silent pact.

_They would protect TJ Detweiler._

**Xx—Back in the classroom –xX**

Reilly sat at his desk staring at TJ with a fascination one does not want to receive from a teacher.

"So TJ Detweiler, do you know why you have detention?" He asked while walking around his desk and standing in front of TJ so they were almost touching nose to nose.

_Because you're a psychopath?_

Instead TJ settled for shaking his head.

He received a reply via a fist connecting with his jaw. Reilly punched TJ so hard he flew backwards and hit his head off a desk.

His vision blurred and he became slightly dizzy and confused. TJ felt hands on his shirt pulling him up, but didn't stop when his feet touched the ground, and continued until his was eye to eye with his teacher, his feet several inches off the ground.

"Wrong answer", he hissed before crashing his lips against the younger boy's.

TJ's mind jumped back to full awareness at this action and he began to struggle against the man's hands and mouth.

Reilly took no notice of this as he pushed TJ back against his desk and straddled his hips. TJ looked up at the man with fear evident in his eyes and he opened his mouth to yell for help when a knock sounded at the door.

Reilly pulled himself up and straightened TJ's clothes which had become disgruntled in his attack. Reilly cleared his throat and called, "Come in".

The door pushed open to reveal...Menlo?

"Excuse me sir? Miss Lemons sent to tell you there are some more documents in need of your signatures", TJ felt relief wash over as he realised that Menlo had just saved him.

"Ok, TJ you can go get your lunch, however you still have detention after school", TJ really heard the hidden message beneath that. _I'm going to finish this off after school._

He left the room with Menlo in tow and TJ made his way to the cafeteria.

He was barely through the door when he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he hit you?"

"Does this mean our plan worked?"

TJ looked at Gus, "What plan?"

King Freddie stepped forward, "You see Detweiler we heard about what this new teacher was doing to you and decided it needed to stop".

Lawson cut across him, "Yeah we got Menlo to fake some papers for Reilly to sign so you could get out of there".

TJ looked around in disbelief as everyone was looking at him with reassuring smiles on their faces. "You guys all did that, for me?"

He was determined not to cry.

They all nodded in confirmation.

"Now we need to get down to business", Vince turned serious and everyone looked at him confused, "What are we gonna do about Teej's after school detention".

"Oh Teej, I almost forgot here is your hat", Spinelli handed it to him and he stared at it for a second then smirked.

He put it on and turned to them, "Guys, I have a plan".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reilly was suspicious.

His class had returned after lunch and they all appeared happy. The most disturbing of all was that none of them appeared to be afraid of him. He looked at TJ and his eyes narrowed again.

People kept looking at TJ as if they were planning something. _So, they are plotting, no doubt to get Detweiler out of detention._

Reilly smirked. _Well two can play at this game._

The end of school bell rang and everyone got out of their seats.

"Oh no, TJ we cannot leave you!" Mikey exclaimed over acting completely.

Spinelli elbowed Mickey in the ribs, "Yeah we'll see you tomorrow TJ".

Reilly snorted, obviously aware that this display was pre-meditated. As soon as the gang left Reilly stood up and said, "Follow me".

TJ followed the man confused and this confusion turned to fear as he saw he was leading to the room behind the clock. "Come along Mr Detweiler, unless you want detention tomorrow as well". TJ nearly had to run to keep up with the man and stopped when the man unlocked the door.

Reilly grabbed TJ by his jacket and threw him into the storage room where TJ landed ungracefully on the floor. He stood up and turned to see Reilly relocking the door.

TJ gulped as the man advanced towards him. Suddenly another bell went off and Reilly's eyes narrowed.

"Oh it's a fire bell, we need to leave the school", TJ was backing up now as the man was walking towards him.

"So that was your little plan, was it? Get your little friends to trip the fire alarm to get out of detention". TJ's eyes widened and he banged into the wall behind him but Reilly didn't stop advancing towards him.

"No sir, but...uh what am I supposed to be d...do...doing for my detention?" TJ stuttered as the man's hands came to rest on TJ's chest.

Reilly smirked and grabbed TJ's jacket and pulled him to the ground.

**Xx—Outside the school –xX**

"Alright", Prickly yelled, "Who pulled the fire alarm?"

"We did, sir", Vince said scanning the playground for TJ of Mr Reilly.

Prickly looked annoyed yet tired, "Ok, just go home and I'll deal with you tomorrow".

With that Prickly left and they all watched as the car park emptied leaving only one car. Reilly's car.

"Do you think he knew the fire alarm was a fake, or do you think he just didn't care?" Gretchen said as they ran back towards their classroom. Upon opening the door they all froze.

"Where are they?" Gus yelled.

"Split up we'll have to find them, Mikey, Gretchen you guys look on the first floor, Gus you look in the playground and Spinelli and I will look on the second floor", Vince ordered and they all separated.

**Xx—Room behind the clock –xX**

TJ tried to scramble out from underneath his teacher as he once again straddled his hips. He opened his mouth to yell but was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"You're not getting out of it this time Detweiler", he laughed at TJ's attempt to push him off. He grabbed some rope from behind him and used it to tie TJ's hands above his head.

Reilly ran his hands down TJ's chest and continued until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He laughed again as he started to unbutton TJ's trousers.

TJ froze as he felt the older man's erection push against his thigh and he couldn't stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes, for the third time that day. TJ again attempted to escape the man's grasp but only managed to arouse him further when his leg brushed against the man's crotch.

Reilly took great pleasure in watching the terrified expression on TJ's face as he pulled his trousers slowly from his legs. He reached his hand back up and grabbed the young boy's crotch through his boxers and relished at the muffled gasp that came from beneath his hand.

TJ turned his head and let out a muffled sob as his boxers joined his trousers on the floor.

Reilly separated TJ's legs and settled himself between them. He pushed TJ's legs up so his hole was visible and smirked as an idea struck him.

TJ began panicking more as his teacher chuckled cruelly. He screamed against his teacher's hand as he felt a finger push through his back entrance.

"Mmm... Oh wow, you're really tight", TJ sobbed again as a second finger joined the first and made a scissoring motion in his abused hole.

"Oh stop crying, it would hurt you a hell of a lot more if I didn't do this", with that he pulled out his fingers and TJ visibly relaxed as the intruding objects left him. Although this tension reappeared as something much bigger than his teacher's fingers prodded at his pucker.

Reilly leaned over so his mouth was right next to TJ's ear and whispered, "You know, if you relax you might actually enjoy this".

TJ almost threw up at the idea of enjoying this torture just as Reilly swiftly thrust into the young boy. TJ attempted to scream for help but was again muffled by the hand. As Reilly began to thrust into him TJ prayed to every God there was that someone, anyone would save him.

However as Reilly reached his climax TJ realised that this was something that would be with him for a long time. Reilly pulled out of him and stood up smirking.

"See you tomorrow Detweiler".

With that he left leaving the door unlocked and ajar as TJ started to cry again as the thought hit him.

_Oh God, this was only the first day of two weeks._

He stood up and put on his clothes and walked to the door. He almost collapsed back to the floor however when a stabbing pain went from his backside all the way up his spine, and down his legs. He paused for a second as his body became used to the pain and he began walking again.

He knew he was walking with a limp and was cringing, pretty much, with every step but didn't care. All he wanted was to go home where he would be safe and find some way of getting out of school for two weeks.

TJ walked out of the school and began walking home when...

"TJ!"

TJ turned and saw his friends, his class and over half the playground running towards him. He froze as he tried to think of what to tell them. _I can't tell the truth, it's just too horrible._

As soon as they reached him Vince grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, at first he panicked at the contact, but as the rest of his friends joined in, he calmed down.

"What happened, we went back to the classroom and you weren't there?" Gus was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"Well, I... uh... he took me to the gym and made me run laps". The others looked at me in disbelief.

"Ok, what aren't you telling us?" Spinelli gripped the front of me angrily.

"Nothing, what do you mean?"

Gretchen decided to answer this, "Well whilst running laps would account for your sweaty appearance, it doesn't explain the large handprint mark on your face".

All eyes turned to my face and I touched my face realising how much it hurt. "Well, when I was running, he... uh... tripped he up a few times and then I... spat at him and he grabbed my face and told me off", TJ said with a nervous laugh, "Pretty stupid wasn't it?"

"Are you crazy?!" various people shouted, "Don't antagonise him!"

TJ raised his hands to shush the crowd, "Relax it's all over".

TJ paused and looked around as if only noticing the people, "Uh, why is nearly every kid in the playground here?"

Vince stepped forward and began to explain

**Xx—Flashback –xX**

The gang all rejoined each other out by the cheese box.

"It's no use, we've looked everywhere", Gus gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

"Not everywhere, Gus, but there is no way we can search the entire school on our own", Gretchen stated with a worried facial expression as she calculated the odds of the five of them finding TJ before anything happened to him.

"Well what if you work us into your calculation?!"

The five turned around to see a large group of kids. At the front of the group was Lawson who had shouted out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vince asked.

"We heard you were having trouble finding Detweiler and we know he's probably in loads of trouble with that creepy teacher of yours so we decided to help you find them", Lawson answered with a smug look on his face as the other children nodded.

"Yeah!" Another voice behind them called. They turned to find the Ashleys and even more kids. "I mean come on we all saw how much that creep hurt TJ in class and we heard that you guys were looking for him and needed more guys".

Gretchen looked around confused, "How did you all know TJ was in trouble?"

"Randall!" This was said by every single kid.

The snitch in question stepped forward. Spinelli strode up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, "Why do you want to help TJ? What's in it for you?"

"That man replaced Miss Finster so I already didn't like him", his speech ended with a wail as he once again thought of the woman.

"Hey look over there it's TJ!"

"TJ!"

**Xx—End Flashback –xX**

"You guys all came to help me?"

They all nodded at him.

"Well we found him now I'm going home!" Lawson again broke the silence and after a few mumbled agreements everyone dispersed.

Leaving only three people.

Vince, Spinelli and TJ all looked at each other and smiled before walking home.

Although one thought was still in everyone's mind.

_Today was absolute hell but what does that mean for tomorrow?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TJ arrived home while his mother was hanging washing out the back. He raced up to his room and pushed past his sister, Becky, on the way past.

"Watch where you're going, you little dweeb!" She as he spun around. She gasped when she saw his face.

"TJ, what happened to you?" She subconsciously reached out to his face but he flinched back violently.

"Nothing happened!" He yelled scrambling into his room and slamming the door.

He dove into his bed and began to cry. He suddenly felt so dirty.

He looked around his room and noticed it was a pig sty. He got up and began cleaning it, after he had scrubbed every service multiple times he went into the bathroom and began to shower.

He looked in the mirror and noticed the bruise that had everyone so shocked. It was mostly red but was already starting to shade various yellow colours, worst of all; it was very definitely a hand print. He began scrubbing his face ferociously, drawing blood from the tender flesh.

He heard a knock on the door and pulling on pyjamas, to hide the bruising on his hips, he opened his bedroom door.

On the other side was his mother, who began talking without looking up from her list of chores. "TJ, Becky came down a little earlier saying something about a bruise-", she had only now looked up and stopped as she saw the bruise, now accompanied by blood trickling down his chin.

"TJ! What happened to you?" She drew him into a hug and he felt more disgusting than ever. He could feel _his_ hands all over his body.

"I... uh got beat up on my way home", he winced at how obvious that lie sounded but apparently his mother was too absorbed in his injuries to notice.

"Was it someone from your school?" He knew where she was going with this. If she thought it was someone in school she would call to complain and only draw attention to it and give the man more reason to hurt him.

"No mom. It was some high school students".

His mother pulled him into another rib crushing hug and cried, "My poor baby".

"I'm ok mom I just don't feel well and want to go to bed". His mother looked at him. She knew he was lying about something. This was not normal behaviour for her ten year old son. But still she would find out without distressing him.

"Ok you go get into bed and I'll bring you up some soup later".

With that she left and TJ crawled back into his bed and cried again.

**Xx—Next day –xX**

"TJ! Time for school", TJ didn't answer her but in all honesty had not fallen asleep once. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that monster, felt his touches and TJ found himself staring into the toilet bowel half the night as he wretched all his non-existent stomach contents into it.

"Mom! I don't feel well. I don't think I can go in", TJ mentally counted to three before his mother can bustling through the door and began taken his temperature and blood pressure and being generally over protective.

"Well you do look quite pale. Okay, I'll call the school, you go back to bed", TJ smiled at his mother as she went out to call the school.

He was beginning to fall into a light sleep when his mother re-entered his room, phone in hand.

"Oh TJ, your lovely teacher wants to speak with you about how you are feeling", she handed the now slightly trembling child the phone and went to prepare some tea for her sick child, not realising that the very being making her child sick had spent the last ten minutes buttering her up.

TJ gazed at the phone for more than a minute before he lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He paused as there was no reply on the other end of the phone until he heard the man, who had caused his rough night, begin to whisper harshly.

"I suppose you think that not coming into school will help you don't you? I'll admit you are my favourite umm... let's say victim, however if you do not turn up in class today then I may have to give Vince a _detention_, because he has been quite rowdy since he arrived."

TJ could hear Reilly's laughter echo down the phone as he replaced it on the receiver.

"Mom, I'm feeling better and am going into school now!"

**Xx—At school –xX**

His mother had tried to talk him into staying in bed, even for the rest of the day, but TJ could not get the horrible images of that monster hurting his Vince.

_My Vince? When did he become my Vince?_

TJ stood outside the classroom door attempting to gather courage as he leaned forward and tentatively knocked the door before entering the room.

There was a slight gasp as everyone saw that TJ had actually come in.

"Mr Detweiler, nice of you to join us", TJ almost jumped out of his skin as Reilly suddenly appeared behind him.

Reilly paused a second and TJ assumed that meant he could sit down but as soon as he heard the classroom door slam closed Reilly had his arm bent painfully up his back and bent over a table before leaning over him and whispered, although due to the dead silence everyone heard it, "Don't you ever miss any of my classes again or I will break you in two".

The bell rang signalling break, and were there would usually be a mad rush to the door everyone appeared frozen by fear until Reilly snorted.

"Well, Detweiler you chose an easy time to come in but we will continue our _talk _after recess".

TJ ran ahead of the others and when they went to follow him Vince stopped, "Let me talk to him". The others knew TJ and Vince had a special friendship and agreed.

Vince continued after TJ and nearly tackled him to stop him from running.

Vince flung TJ around to face him only to see the tears running down his face, "Why did you come in, your mother said you could stay home today because you were ill".

TJ broke down into sobs and gripped onto Vince for fear that if he released him that Reilly would appear and magically take him away, "H.. he called me, ..this morn.".

Vince seeing TJ's distress and lack of control of his vocals hugged him tighter. He turned his head to see his friends had approached and slightly further behind practically the entire student body stood in case TJ needed help.

"Did he threaten you?"

TJ became near hysterical at those words and threw Vince back from himself, "NO! He threatened you! He said if I didn't come in that he'd ..."

He broke off remembering he hadn't told his friends or anyone about what Reilly had done during his detention.

"He'd what? TJ? What did he say he'd do to Vince?"

Gretchen had approached and put a comforting hand on TJ's shoulders. She was beginning to understand what was going on.

"H.h..he said he'd r. you".

The colour drained from Vince's face as he said that but it was Gretchen who hit the nail on the head.

"Like he raped you?"

There was a collective gasp as TJ fell down crying. Vince knelt down in front of TJ and grasped his hands.

"You would risk being raped for me?"

TJ looked up and nodded.

"TJ, I need my best friend, now more than ever so I don't think we should let _him_ destroy us do you?"

TJ looked Vince in the smiled before standing up. He twisted his cap behind his head.

"Guys, I have a plan".

The others stood up too and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going to see Prickly".

**Ok what did you think so far? Sorry it took me so long to update I had swine flu and was in hospital so I'm back and I'm bad. Hopefully.**

**Sorry if in this chapter TJ comes across as a bit of an angsty teenager but you know post traumatic stress and all that.**

**Anyway I want lots of reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Prickly?" Spinelli shouted standing up beside TJ.

"TJ you know what Reilly said about anyone going to Prickly!" Vince all but screamed.

TJ nodded and Vince opened his mouth to start yelling again.

"Shh!" They turned around to see Randall pressing his fingers to his lips. Vince quirked his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, well, what's this? A study group?" They turned around, wide eyed to see Reilly smirking at them. Vince pulled TJ and Spinelli behind him in a subconscious effort to protect them. Reilly saw this and began walking forward. "Well if you were all so keen to learn you could have stayed in the classroom".

He continued advancing towards the students who mimicked his actions by backing up. His eyes narrowed as he saw Vince further concealed TJ from his view. "You little snitch", he laughed as Vince, TJ and Spinelli hit the wall.

He moved to stand right in front of them, towering over the children and he slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of Vince's jersey and pulled him up until only his toes could touch the ground.

"Ok then. What's he been telling you", Reilly all but spat at Vince.

It was Spinelli who answered, "Nothing we didn't already know. That you're an ASSHOLE!" The playground gasped in unison as not only had she swore but she swore at a teacher. A violent teacher.

Reilly smirked and looked back at Vince. As fast as the head could turn Vince was thrown in the air and landed on his back ten feet away from Reilly. TJ and Spinelli feared the worst when he didn't get up.

They tried to run forward but were stopped by Reilly's firm grip. "And just where do you think you two are going?"

Spinelli turned a shade of red she reserved for being very angry, "He could be seriously hurt. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tsk Tsk, that's twice you have sworn at me Miss Spinelli, you have just earned a date with Detweiler in detention". He laughed as he began walking back to the school.

TJ's eyes widened as he heard this. '_Not Spinelli_'.

Gus stared at the man in horror, "What did TJ do?" Reilly turned and glared at him and all colour left Gus's face, "Sir".

"Detweiler... pissed me off", he turned with an evil, hearty laugh, "Oh and if LaSalle is alive tell him he has detention too!"

At his words the children's attention turned back to their fallen comrade. TJ and Spinelli were already by his side. TJ was checking for a pulse.

"TJ?" Spinelli said hopefully.

A cough broke the tension as Vince spluttered to life. TJ sobbed as his friend opened his eyes and launched himself at him with pure joy written on his face. Spinelli joined their group hug also.

"Guys!" Vince gasped, "It hurts to hug".

They jumped back and helped Vince struggle to his feet. Gretchen came over and began checking his injuries. "I don't believe this".

"What is it Grech?" Spinelli inquired whilst holding Vince on his feet with TJ supporting his other side.

"Reilly managed to bruise every part of his back but nothing is broken. These bruises will be painful but will fade quickly so he won't have to see a doctor". She looked into the angry faces of TJ and Spinelli and the pained one of Vince.

"We should take you to the nurse", TJ said. Vince looked ready to protest. "We can tell her it was sports related but you need something for the pain".

"Ok".

**Xx- After recess –xX**

"Are you sure you're ok Vince?" Spinelli asked for the fourth time as they made their way back to class.

"I'm ok Spinelli, besides we are probably going to die from being late for class anyway", he tried to make it sound like a joke but they all knew there was a truth behind it.

They appeared at the classroom door and froze. None of them could get up the courage to open the door and continue their torture. A voice behind them made them jump.

"Well, what do we have here? Skipping class?" They turned around to see Prickly standing there with a stern look on his face.

He pushed them through the door and Reilly looked at them. His eyes showed anger and possibly a little bit of fear.

"Mr Reilly, I found these three in the hall, so I've decided to give them detention after school". Reilly's face relaxed slightly.

"They already have detention after school, but I don't mind giving them lunch time detention", he said with an evil smile on his face.

Prickly sighed, "You three just can't stay out of trouble can you? Well I'd better be off". It took all of TJ's restraint not to beg Prickly to stay.

As soon as the door closed Reilly began advancing towards the trio. "You three are late".

TJ gulped as Reilly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall, "I swear to God if you told him anything, you'll wish you were dead".

"We swear, we didn't say anything", Vince said raising his hands in submission and flinching at the movement. Reilly smirked at the pained look on Vince's face.

"Sit down!" TJ got up and the all scurried to their seats, "Not you Detweiler".

TJ froze in place, "Why don't you come up here". Looking to his friends for courage he slowly made his way to the front of the class. He stopped and faced his classmates, all of which looked as terrified as he felt. TJ jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Now today we are going to have a practical lesson", TJ felt his heart stop for a second, "On how to deal with a snitch". TJ gulped as Reilly's grip tightened.

"Now I'm going to show you a move and you are all going to try it", Reilly smiled his sickeningly sick smile.

Spinelli, afraid of the answer, asked, "Try it on what?"

Reilly's smirk grew and he patted TJ's arm, "I'm sure Detweiler wouldn't mind volunteering, would you Detweiler", TJ was going to say no when Reilly pressed up against him and whispered, so only he could hear, "Do it or it'll be LaSalle and you wouldn't want your friend whose already hurt to have to do now would you?"

"I'll do it", TJ whispered quietly.

"What? Do you think we'll actually hurt our friend?" Vince shouted.

Reilly's smirk now became a wide smile, "Well if you don't I will, and who do you think will do more damage?"

"Now I don't think the girls will be able to do this, except of course for miss Spinelli, so watch closely because if done wrong", he paused to chuckle, "Will probably kill him". The class gasped in unison and TJ felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Now hold still Detweiler", TJ cringed as Reilly wound his arms around TJ's waist. Reilly hoisted TJ into the air and over his shoulder. TJ landed painfully on his back, his head hitting the ground very hard, and all he knew in that moment was pain. "And that is how you do a German Suplex".

Vince ran to TJ to see if he was ok, and helped to pull him to his feet, "Well LaSalle, since you're so eager you can go first". Vince looked at TJ, "Like hell I will!"

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to do it again", TJ's eyes widened in fear, "No! Vince please, just do it".

Vince looked him in the eye for a moment and then nodded, "Ok man". TJ turned around and felt Vince's arms wrap around him, this time he braced himself for the impact. As Vince wasn't as strong he didn't hit the ground as hard but he landed more awkwardly this time.

The class continued, with each guy taking a turn to throw TJ, whilst the girls watched in shock, some even crying, until it came to Spinelli's turn. Spinelli stood behind TJ and then flung around and punched Reilly in the face.

The class gasped, but Reilly did not seem surprised, instead he smiled, "Finally, I've been waiting for an act of defiance", he picked Spinelli up and threw her across the classroom; "Sit down Miss Spinelli".

Reilly turned to TJ with a cruel smile on his face. "Come here Detweiler", TJ gulped and moved so he was a metre away from his teacher, "Closer, don't make me come to you", TJ moved until he was within arm's length of his teacher, "Closer". TJ moved so he was right up close to Reilly.

"Now TJ do you know what a piledriver is?" Spinelli gasped, but TJ shook his head. Reilly smirked in one quick motion he picked TJ up and flung him around so TJ's knees were on his shoulders and his head between Reilly's legs. Reilly smirked as he flung himself down on the ground, knocking TJ unconscious. **(Here's a link to see what a piledriver is ****.com/watch?v=kGGTwibjrto****)**

A few people screamed when TJ didn't get up but then his eyes blinked open and he gasped a pained breath.

"Teej?"

The lunch bell rang but everyone stayed frozen in their seats. Reilly stood up and smirked, "If you don't have detention then get out!"

The class all but ran out leaving Vince, Spinelli and TJ who was still lying on the floor, dazed from the assault.

"Now for detention you will be..."

**Ahh don't you just love cliff hangers. But don't worry I'm going to update this one really soon.**

**Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now for your detention you will each be punished separately", they each shared a look of fear, "LaSalle, you will be with the lunch ladies. Spinelli, you will be helping Miss Lemons".

"What about TJ?"

"Detweiler will serve his detention with me", Vince and Spinelli both moved in front of TJ who had yet to get off the ground. "No way in hell, you pervert!"

Reilly snarled, "Remember our conversation this morning Detweiler? Now why don't you tell your friends to go do their detention", he said in his cheerful, innocent tone. He bent down next to TJs ear and whispered, "And if they won't leave, then I'll fuck you in front of them".

"Guys", TJ only managed a whisper as he was in too much pain, "Just go, I'll be fine".

"No Teej-"

"I said GO! Please, he doesn't have time to do anything", TJ lied in the hopes they would leave. He couldn't deal with the humiliation of it.

"The longer you two stay here, the worse it will be for him", he could see the dilemma on their faces and knew they would not take much more persuasion.

"Ok Teej, but promise if he does anything that you'll tell us", Vince said looking him in the eye.

"I promise", it hurt TJ to lie to his friend but he couldn't let them know how weak he was. He couldn't risk Reilly turning on them.

They left shooting looks at TJ and the expression on their faces as Reilly closed the door were those of fear. TJ put his head down on the ground again as the room was spinning. He heard Reilly laughing and looked at him. Before he knew what was happening Reilly was hauling him to his feet. Reilly pressed him against the wall and his hands started to run down the younger body.

"You know, it was a little difficult to enjoy fucking you yesterday, what with all the screaming you were trying to do but I know today you will be very quiet", Reilly smirked as he said this when he noticed the tears running down TJ's face. With that he cupped TJ's member in his hand and relished in the terrified squeak the boy emitted.

TJ felt the hand holding him up let go, and his legs, still feeling numb, gave out underneath him. Reilly laughed as TJ fell to the ground as he reached for his belt buckle. TJ heard a jingle and looked up from his place on the ground and nearly yelled at the sight.

Not two inches from his face Reilly had released his hardened dick and was pressing up to TJ's face.

"Open wide Detweiler", he paused to look at TJ's face and TJ gave a light pained cry as the man clenched his face tightly in his vice-like grip, "If you even think about biting me, I will end you".

He released TJ's head and pressed his dick against TJ's mouth. TJ stared at the man unsure what to do but certain he didn't want to do it. Reilly, growing impatient, grabbed TJ's hair and yanked it back, emitting a gasp from the terrified boy. Reilly using this to his advantage plunged his throbbing member into the boy's mouth.

TJ's first instinct was to gag furiously back as the man began pounding into his mouth fighting the reflex was all he could do to breathe. The man's pace quickened making more and more difficult for TJ not to gag. With a rather loud groan Reilly climaxed, shooting his seed to the back of TJ's throat.

"Swallow it boy", the man commanded in a breathlessly amused tone as TJ wretched against the horrible intrusion. The bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

Reilly looked towards the door as the faint echo of trudging feet met the teacher. Reilly huffed a laugh, "Wow, time flies when you're having fun, eh Detweiler?" Reilly picked TJ off the ground where he had curled into a ball. The man turned TJ to face him and tentatively wiped a drop of cum away from the child's mouth. The act of almost affection sickened TJ to his stomach.

TJ forced his eyes away as Reilly resituated himself in his pants and redid his buckle. "Take your seat Mr Detweiler", Reilly ordered as he went to the door only for Randall to fall through the threshold, most of the class behind him. Reilly raised an eyebrow, "Mr Whems do I need to repeat my lesson on snitching for you?"

Randall furiously shook his head, "Then take your seats!"

Everyone scurried to their seats, last through the door were Vince and Spinelli. Their eyes instantly met TJ's, who unable to look at their faces turned away. "Teej-"Spinelli began to say quietly. The class jumped as a ruler crashed down on TJ's desk.

"Miss Spinelli this is not a playground, please keep quiet and take your seat", his tone was almost pleasant, TJ shuddered as he had a fair idea on what had pleased the man.

Class passed uneventfully, as Reilly appeared to be in a good mood, not that anyone was willing to put it to the test. When the final bell rang many people looked around unsure that the lesson was really over, as it seemed their daily quota of terror had not been filled, but as the man yelled for their departure they quickly became thankful for the man's break in sadistic behaviour.

When the rest of the class had left Spinelli turned in her seat to face TJ. "Teej?" He looked up to face her, it seemed out of place, the look of fear and sorrow on her face. He reached out and pet her hand, not trusting his voice to begin a sentence and ending it without divulging everything he was sure they had already guessed.

"Oh how touching", the sarcastic voice brought them back to the present, "Like Romeo and Juliet". Reilly raised his hand to push Spinelli to the floor when Vince out of nowhere had him tackled to the floor.

Reilly rolled over and punched Vince in the stomach, who doubled over in pain, just as Spinelli lifted her foot to kick him, only to have him grab her ankle and resulted in her falling to the ground also. Reilly stood up, taking in the sight of his two incapacitated students before his eyes searched the room. Where was-

"Detweiler? What are you doing here?" TJ walked in the door, the man's eyes widening slightly at the bruise on his chin.

"Principal Prickly-"


	8. Chapter 8

"Principal Prickly, I-", TJ began but his mouth opened and closed several times without a sound coming out. "I need your help".

"What is it TJ?" Prickly asked with an instantly concerned expression. The fifth grader had a red face, his eyes showing true terror.

"It's Rielly sir", TJ gasped, checking behind him, in case Reilly had pursued him, "He's ... he's-"

"Detweiler!" TJ's eyes shot open only to look into the terrified eyes of his classmates. Reilly's nostrils flared in anger as he advanced on the boy. "I wasn't aware that my class was nap time", he spat stopping mere inches from TJ's face.

TJ cringed back, remembering everything the man had put him through. He couldn't believe he had let himself fall asleep. Or let himself dream such a tantalising but dangerous action. He couldn't tell Prickly, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I... i", TJ stuttered trying desperately to form a coherent sentence, past the fear that threatened to consume him.

Reilly turned away sneering. "You just keep racking up these detentions", he chuckled, "You must love sending time with me".

Gretchen gasped, understanding the innuendo quicker than the other children. She felt herself shake with anger, never had she hated a teacher so.

The bell rang shortly after and TJ closed his eyes. His living hell was about to continue and he was once again at the mercy of their sadistic teacher. "I didn't realise I had become so popular".

TJ looked up at Reilly's sarcastic comment only to notice that none of the class had moved. They sat in their seats, a look of defiance set on each of their faces. Reilly smirked back, turning his attention to TJ, who he was pleased to note, seemed unable to look him in the eye. Oh yes he was well and truly broken. But how far would he go?

"Detweiler! Your detention starts in thirty seconds, and it is up to you to get them out", Reilly said smugly. He loved the chance to mess with the ten year old's head. He loved how every second the boy spent in the room with him a little bit of hope would die from his eyes.

"Get out!" TJ yelled almost frantic.

Gus shook his head, "No Teej". He gulped when Reilly turned his eyes on him.

"Please, this isn't going to change anything", TJ pleaded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Please".

"I'll tell someone", Gretchen said standing up, only reaching up to the man's chest, "I'll make them stop you".

Reilly grabbed TJ's head and yanked his hair back, so that TJ's mouth was open in a silent gasp. "You do that", Reilly said, "And I'll slit his throat", he said cheerfully drawing his finger across TJ's neck.

Gretchen paled, an action copied by most of the class. After a moment's pause Gus got up and exited the room. Ashley A followed him out. After that went Mikey, then Ashley Q, then Randall, until the room was empty, except for TJ, Vince, Spinelli and their awful teaher.

"Well", Reilly said happily, running his hands through TJ's hair, in an almost intimate gesture, "You two get the fun job of scrubbing the hallways", he told Vince and Spinneli.

Spinelli's mouth frowned in anger, "And what will TJ be doing?" She asked almost spiiting at the man.

"Well Detweiler", he said patting TJ on the back, "Will be getting his brains fucked out".

Spinnelli and Vince looked shocked at the vulgar thing the man said, and the cheerful way he said it. TJ dropped his head to his hands and tears started their way down his face.

"We're not going anywhere you pervert!" Spinneli yelled angrily and Vince nodded in agreement. "He's our friend".

"Guys", TJ said brokenly, "Just go please". Reilly smirked smugly, "Your little _friend_ is right. Staying here only means he gets to see your faces while I ride him".

Spinnelli sighed as she leaned on her elbow. She couldn't believe she had left TJ. That was the second time in one day she had left him with that madman. And this time there wasn't the same illusion of innocence that TJ had tried to project during lunch. Now they knew exactly what was happening in that classroom.

"I'm worried too", Vince said and she looked at him. For the first time in, ever, she felt tears prick at her eyes. Spinnelli leaned forward as she began to sob. Vince reached over and embraced his hurting friend. He held her tight and whispered lies of how everything would be okay.

Reilly smirked as the door closed behind Vince and Spinelli. Time for the fun to begin. "Detweiler, go lean over my desk", he ordered.

TJ looked longingly at the door before complying with his teacher's orders. He had decided at lunch that it was better just to do what Reilly said. In two weeks Miss Finster would be back and his hell would be over. Just two weeks.

TJ cringed when his teacher moved behind him and started to rub up against him, his manhood straining through their trousers against TJ's ass. "I was so hard through that whole class, just thinking about fucking your tight little ass".

TJ felt the man unbutton his trousers, and felt cool air, as his jeans pooled around his ankles. For some reason he just couldn't stop himself, "That's because you're a pervert".

TJ gasped as soon as those words left his mouth, and as Reilly stilled behind him, he hoped desperately that he was dreaming again. He hoped Reilly hadn't noticed he said anything when he heard the man unbuckle himself.

TJ heard the whoosh of the belt before he felt the pain as Reilly swung his belt at the boy's legs. They connected with a crack and he held TJ's mouth closed with his other hand. He continued beating TJ until TJ was sure he would pass out from the pain.

He stopped suddenly, "Never talk to me like that again". TJ lay panting against the desk, and he could barely flinch when he heard Reilly lower his zipper.

Reilly penetrated TJ viciously, and it took all of TJ's will power not to howl, as the welts on his backside and legs felt like they were being torn apart. Reilly continued pounding TJ at a furious pace, and TJ noticed blackness begin to overtake his eyes.

_He was watching himself and his friends at the pond. It was summer, and they were all together. Laughing, playing, swimming, they were just having fun and being kids. The sun was shining brightly, burning their skin and blinding their eyes, but they didn't care. They were free to be children in these easy summer day._

_A shadow suddenly loomed over them. Cast by the most evil man any of them had ever encountered. The man who had stripped the childhood away from all of them._

_Reilly lifted his foot and kicked-_

TJ gasped as Reilly's foot made contact with his side. "You know that's the first time I've fucked somebody so hard they passed out", laughed Reilly, pulling TJ up by the arm.

Reilly pulled TJ to him, and once again covered his lips with his own. TJ tried to shake his head out of the kiss, but Reilly's grip on his chin was too strong. After what felt like years to TJ Reilly finally let him go.

Reilly pushed TJ to the door, and as he was closing it behind him TJ heard the taunting call of "See you tomorrow".

**Hey guys. I lost my password sorry. But I'm back and this is one of my favourite stories. So review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"We can't just let this go on!" Spinelli stated. It had all but killed her when TJ had limped out of his detention. She had never in her life wanted to hurt anyone as much as she wanted to hurt Reilly.

They were sat in Vince's room thinking about the horrible situation they found themselves in. Do nothing and Reilly would continue torturing TJ. Do something and Reilly would kill their best friend.

It was a lose-lose situation and TJ's life hung in the balance.

"What can we do?" Vince asked, not taking his eyes off his best friend. TJ had fallen asleep half an hour ago and he didn't have the heart to wake him. This was probably the only peace the boy had had since Reilly came to town.

"If we try to fight Reilly then he gets mad at TJ. If we tell Prickly then Reilly will k-kill TJ", he finished stuttering over the word kill.

Whilst the gang continued discussing their seemingly hopeless situation, their words penetrated TJ's dream.

TJ was running with Reilly in hot pursuit. He didn't even want to entertain the idea of what would happen if Reilly caught him. Part of him knew he was dreaming, because there was no way he would ever get up the courage to run from Reilly.

He was running to Prickly's office, but no matter how far or how fast he ran, Prickly's office just seemed to get further and further away. Looking over his shoulder TJ saw Reilly was gaining on him, so he turned left and continued running.

When he turned the corner he saw a door, but unlike with Prickly's office, this one seemed to be getting closer and closer. When he reached it he closed the door and bolted it behind him.

Staying quiet for a moment he simply listened for any indication that Reilly was trying to get through the door. His moment of silence was shatter however as someone wrapped their arms around him holding him tight.

TJ began to struggle and scream. "It's alright", said the person, "You're safe now".

* * *

TJ's eyes shot open.

He looked around noticing all his friends but Vince had left. Looking out the window he noticed it was night time.

"Hey Teej", Vince said from where he sat at his computer, "Your mom said you could stay over".

"No time for sleep Vince", Tj said getting up, looking stronger than he had since Reilly's first class, "I have something I need to do. I'm not going to be afraid anymore".

Leaving no room for argument TJ got up and left, leaving a stunned and confused Vince in his wake.

TJ walked with purpose through the streets, not allowing himself to stop and think about what he was doing, as he knew the moment he did, he would not go through with it.

It was time to face his fear.

Bravely he knocked on the door he had arrived at, and waited patiently. Seconds later the door was opened, and TJ felt his courage drain away.

"Detweiller".

**Was so tempted to leave it at that cliff hanger but then this chapter would be very short.**

* * *

"Where is he?" Gus asked, frantically scanning the playground.

"When I called around this morning his mom said he spent the night at Vince's", replied Spinelli equally distraught.

"But Vince said he left and didn't come back", Gretchen said, so worried she was unable to even think about the upcoming test Reilly had threatened them with.

"Reilly must have done something to him", cried Mikey.

"That's Mr Reilly", the gang turned, gasping in unison as their dreaded teacher appeared behind them, "Shame about Detweiller though. Let's hope nothing _awful_ has happened to him".

Reilly turned on his heel and walked into the school. Behind his back the gang exchanged nervous glances. _He had done something to TJ._

* * *

"Now class take out your books and revise for the test while I go see Principal Prickly about Detweiller. That boy just seems to love detentions", Reilly said.

Gretchen raised her hand, shakily trying to ignore the man's last comment, "What will the test be on?"

Reilly smirked at her, "It's a secret". Reilly was interrupted by a knock on the door, before it was timidly opened by a pale TJ. Reilly's smirk grew wider when he noticed the child was trembling as he entered.

He advanced on his shaking prey like a predator. Reilly grabbed TJ by his wrinkled T-shirt and pushed him against the door, slamming it shut. Reilly leaned in close enough that TJ could feel his breath on his face, "What did I say about being late to my class?" Reilly hissed.

TJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and glaring at Reilly. "Do you ever brush your teeth?"

The class took in a collective gasp, and Reilly's eyes, glowed with fury. He threw TJ into his desk and TJ cried out as the desk hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The class could only watch in horror as Reilly leaned over their almost limp friend and breathed, "Why don't we show them what we get up to in private then?"

"No!" Shouted Spinelli running towards their sadistic teacher. He lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach, effectively ending her attack by sending her flying back into the first row of desks. Her heaed hit a desk and her eyes fluttered closed as she fell unconscious.

Before Reilly could take a breath Vince had leapt onto his back with his arms around Reilly's throat. Reilly frantically clutched at Vince before getting a grip on his T-shirt. Using one arm Reilly flipped Vince off his back and Vince fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Vince!" TJ yelled and moved to help his fallen friend but Reilly stopped him.

Pushing TJ so he was lying on the desk Reilly reached for TJ's jeans and undid the button.

"Stop!" Cried someone in the class and Reilly noticed there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Whilst someone had yelled no one moved to help TJ as they saw the result this would have by looking at Vince and Spinelli, "Please!"

"Please don't", TJ whispered as Reilly moved to pull down his jeans, "Please".

Behind Reilly the door flew open, "Get off that child!"

**Thats it for now ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get off that child!"

The class turned to face the person at the door.

Randall yelled in delight, "Miss Finster!"

* * *

"Miss Finster, I-", TJ tried to say.

The woman did not look good. Her jaw was completely swollen, as were her cheeks. She was flushed and looked generally quite haggard.

"Detweiller, what are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely.

TJ winced unsure of why he had come. He didn't know what he wanted here. But in his dream Miss Finster had made him feel so safe. It had just felt so real, he thought she could really give him that security. As foolish as that may sound. Sure he had seen her in action, but it wasn't realistic for Miss Finster to take on Reilly.

"Detweiller, what happened to you?" She asked concerned only now noticing the horrible bruise on his face and the awkward way he walked.

TJ looked over his shoulder, feeling somewhat paranoid that Reilly had followed him there. But the street was empty, save for the occasional stray cat. "What do you know about the man that is substituting for us?" TJ asked.

"Reilly?" She croaked and TJ shuddered just hearing the man's name. "He was the only available substitute in town but he came highly recommended".

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"He's bad", TJ said, tears pricking at his eyes. "He's a bad guy".

"Bad? What are you talking about? Bad how?" She asked confused.

"He hits us", TJ gasped and instantly put his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe after so many days of fear he had just blurted that out.

Miss Finster instantly opened the door and ushered TJ inside. She showed him into the living room, which he had once seen when Spinelli had stayed with Miss Finster. There was a blanket on the sofa, where Miss Finster had obviously made a make-shift bed.

She sat him down, keeping one hand on his shoulder. TJ tried his hardest not to cringe at the touch. He just couldn't bear having anyone touch him after what he'd been through.

"Now", Miss Finster said looking pale, "You need to tell me exactly what you mean by 'he hits us'", she said.

"He slaps us, and kicks us, and he had the whole class wrestle me because I did something wrong", TJ cried. The gates had opened and TJ didn't feel like he would be able to stop until everything was out in the open. Well everything except _that. _"And I said something bad to him and he hit me with his belt".

Miss Finster's face paled and she paused for a moment, "You do know what you're saying is very serious. It's not something you can joke about-"

"I'm not lying!" Cried TJ. She had to believe him. She was his last hope.

* * *

"Reilly, what do you think you are doing?" Asked Prickly shocked as he entered the classroom behind Miss Finster.

Reilly froze, like a deer in headlights. Principal Prickly set his face like stone, "Miss Lemons, call the police".

Reilly charged suddenly knocking Miss Finster off her feet and tore out of the room. Prickly yelled in shock before running after the sadist. Miss Lemons quickly picked Miss Finster back up onto her feet before running from the room, presumably to call the police.

Miss Finster turned to TJ, "You neglected to mention this".

TJ sobbed and ran into Miss Finster's arms. Before long every child in the class was weeping in relief. Prickly entered the room followed by Miss Grokey who immediately enveloped several children into a hug.

"Oh you poor children. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"He got away", Prickly informed Miss Finster. TJ gasped and turned fear filled eyes to Principal Prickly, "But don't worry", he continued, "The police will get him".

"You're safe now", Miss Finster whispered.

* * *

"Now Principal Prickly. We need you to tell us everything that happened", said detective Dan Person. He had been on the force now for twenty three years and never before had he encountered this level of sadism as was being described to him. The entire day felt like a blur, with one interview melding into the next.

"I hired Reilly when our usual teacher Miss Finster went off sick", said Principal Prickly.

"I have the mumps, so we wanted a substitute that could take over for the 2 week duration. Reilly was the only one available", said Miss Finster in the next interview.

"According to Principal Prickly he came highly recommended", Miss Grokey said in the interview after.

"It wasn't ten minutes into our first lesson that he hit TJ the first time", Gretchen informed him.

"He pinned TJ's arms behind his back when TJ tried to fire a spit ball at him", said Gus.

"After that TJ got his first detention", said MIkey without his usual flamboyance as tears ran down his face.

"We were on the playground when Reilly started to choke TJ for saying he was going to tell the principal", Ashley A said.

"After that he was really mean to TJ all day. He kept kicking him and hitting him", Hustler kid said.

"He had lunch time detention but we got him out of it by faking some papers for Mr Reilly to sign", said Menlo.

"He had detention after school, but we had a plan to get him out of it, but then they went missing", said Ashley Q.

"We rounded up all the kids in the playground to help look for him", Lawson said.

"We didn't know what happened in detention 'til the next day", admitted Digger Dave.

"TJ was late to school and then we found out at recess that Reilly… that he… raped him", said Ashley T with tears streaming down her face.

"Because TJ told us what happened Reilly punished him for being a snitch", shivered Randall.

"He made the whole class do a German Surplex on TJ and when I hit him, Reilly did a piledriver on him. He was knocked out", wept Spinelli.

"We don't know what happened in his lunch time detention, but when we got back Reilly was in a good mood", said Digger Sam.

"After the class had left Reilly told us… his exact words were "Detweiller will be getting his brains fucked out", cried Vince, and Pearson closed his eyes, feeling quite sick. "Later TJ left my house in the middle of the night and we didn't see him until the next morning".

"Detweiller came to my house asking for help", said Miss Finster, "We went to school and I got Principal Prickly".

"When we entered the room, both Spinelli and LaSalle were on the floor and Reilly was unbuttoning Detweiller's pants", finished Miss Lemons.

* * *

Detective Dan stood in the hospital waiting room waiting on a nurse to get back to him. The nurse came over with a frown on her face. "Detective, Theodore Detweiller is in X-ray but his parents is in the family room".

Detective Person thanked the woman before proceeding to the family room. In the room sat three people, an older couple and a teenage girl. The girl looked up as the detective entered the room. "Mom", she said standing up. Mrs Detweiller stood with her husband, holding his hand tightly.

"Mr and Mrs Detweiller, I'm detective Dan Person, I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions", said the detective.

"What's this all about? What's happened to my son? I get a call at home telling me to go to the hospital and no one will tell me what happened", cried Mrs Detweiller, "Please just tell me what is going on!"

Detective Pearson sighed, "What do you know about a man named Jason Reilly?"

"Mr Reilly? He's TJ's new substitute teacher. I spoke to him on the phone once. He seemed like such a lovely man. Why has something happened to him too?"

Pearson took a seat and indicated for the Detweillers to as well. "Mrs Detweiller, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we believe Jason Reilly has been abusing your son".

There was a moment of extremely tense silence, before Becky broke it, "Abusing how?"

Pearson closed his eyes for a second, this was the part of his job he hated; having to tell bad news to families, "Verbally, physically and sexually".

Tears poured out of Mrs Detweiller's eyes, "Sexu- what are you talking about?"

"According to interviews with the students and teachers at 3rd street, Reilly has been constantly terrorising your son for the past two days", Person said. "He raped your child Mrs Detweiller".

"Not my baby!" Cried Mrs Detweiller.

* * *

"TJ?"

TJ looked up to see a middle-aged man and young woman enter his room. He couldn't help it, he froze when he saw a strange man coming near him.

"TJ, I'm Detective Pearson, and this is Shirley Temple, she's a child protective officer", said the man, now identified as a detective. TJ relaxed a little, knowing that this man would be the one arresting Reilly. "I need to ask you some tough questions. You don't have to answer them, if you don't want to, but the better you do, the easier it will be to put Reilly away".

TJ nodded slightly, "Okay".

"Now your friends have told us a lot but we need you to fill in the blanks. There were times that it was only you and Reilly", TJ shuddered slightly just hearing the man's name, something which did not go beyond the detective's notice, "Can you tell us what happened in your first detention?"

"The class left for lunch and it was just me and _him_", TJ said, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't look into either of the adults' eyes, it would be too hard to tell them, "He asked me why I was in detention and I said I didn't know so he hit me".

TJ took in a shuddering breath as tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks, "He said that was the wrong answer and picked me up and kissed me", he choked openly sobbing now.

The CPO handed him a tissue which he accepted without looking at the woman. Pearson nodded, "You're doing well TJ, what happened after school? Your friends said you went missing".

"My friends pulled the fire alarm to get me out of detention but Reilly took me to the room behind the clock. He tied me down… and then he put his finger… and then… and then", TJ tried to speak through his sobs but couldn't say the words.

"He raped you", supplied the detective, to which TJ nodded, still weeping. "Do you need to stop?"

TJ shook his head and wiped the few stray tears still on his face away. "I can't stop 'til this is over", he said.

"Okay what happened the next day, you were home sick, right?" The detective prodded.

"He called me at home, spent ten minutes buttering up my mom, she loved him. Then he told me if I didn't come in he would go after Vince. So I went in, and then at recess everyone found out, and Reilly made me pay for it", said TJ with the occasional shuddering gasp.

"He had the whole class wrestle you", the detective nodded, looking over his notes from the earlier interviews. "And then he wrestled you".

"I was really dizzy and confused and next thing I hear his zippers going down, and his thing is in my face", TJ cried, starting to hiccup, "He made me… you know. And then he made me swallow it".

The detective nodded, adding this into his notes. That explained why the other children had said he seemed to be in a good mood, at the child's expense. "And after school?" He asked knowing what was coming. The vulgar words still rang through his head, that the LaSalle child had said their teacher told him.

"He said he was going to… going to… rape me again. And I got scared and called him a pervert, so he took off his belt and he hit me with it, over and over. I felt like I was going to pass out, and then he raped me anyway!" TJ exclaimed.

"Then you went to Miss Finster", the detective filled in.

"She aid she would help me, and she did. She went to get Prickly, and I went into class, so he'd be caught red handed. But when I got in I was cheeky to him, so he threw me over his desk. He said he was going to show the class what we got up to in private. Vince and Spinelli tried to stop him, but he was too strong. Then Principal Prickly came in and Reilly ran and-"

"It's okay", the detective said reaching forward and pulling TJ into a hug. TJ froze instinctively before relaxing into the embrace, "It's all going to be okay".

**So sorry for the long wait but here's another update.**

**Love ya's!**


End file.
